


Underground Tails

by Mikasasgirl67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, F/M, Gen, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Protective Petra Ral, So is Petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasasgirl67/pseuds/Mikasasgirl67
Summary: Military police officers are found dead and robbed in the Underground City , Levi is send by Erwin Smith to solve this and also confront the demons of his past , Petra who doesn’t want anything to happen to her Captain decides to join him whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Underground Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This time I’m determined to give you all a long fic of rivetra mixed with crime and a murder mystery , because who doesn’t want this right ?

  
Rotten, filthy, wet alleys and suspicious individuals at every corner looking at him with side eyed looks was all Mason saw since he got in the underground , who just graduated from the 100 th trainees , in the third place , and of course he chose to join the military police what a waist if he didnt , thought he wasn't sure anymore .  
For him joining this regiment meant living in wall Sina , having good food on your plate , and spacious room and all of that for free and not doing any special mission since the members of the military police were known for being lazy and not doing their job properly even not at all.  
  
For three month already , various murder and stealing have been happening in the underground thought it wasnt anything new for this city but this time the vicims were not fellow criminals but military police members , twenty members have been procalmed missing and nine were found death in an alley throat slashed their weapons stolen.  
His commanding officer decided to sent him and his teammate in this hell hole , and to make things better he lost his teammates in the grand market situated in the center of the city , he searched for him since one hour but he couldn't find him , maybe he should ask someone , someone who looks approachable and not like he’s going to get stabbed to begin with.  
He saw in the distance a man who looked young and not psycho looking this was his chance.  
  
“Hello , Excuse me sir private Willer from the mp’s” Mason saluted the man who turned around and greeted him with a nod of his head “have you seen one of my comrades he has blond hair he’s tall and wears the same uniform as me” he asked panicked  
  
“A blond hair mp ? is his name Dren or Wren something ?” the man asked vaguely looking around.  
  
“Yes ! that’s him Dren Voroskly where did he go ? did he talk to you” exclaimed Mason, impatient to find his teammate and go the hell back to their crappy hotel , anything to go out of those streets.  
  
“Yeah , yeah i saw the boy go down this slope he was with another guy perhaps to have some good time who knows” joked the man while pointing toward the direction Dren went to.  
  
Mason thanked the man before walking towards the large slope , that went down and seemed to lend to a deeper ground level than what this city was already in , feared sized at his chest but he didn't have a choice he had to go and get Dren back otherwise he will be held responsible by his superiors if something happened to him.  
He took a deep breath before starting his descent , the only sound that was heard were his boots on the floor and got to a big cave that had various ways he chose to follow the one on his right that looked less dark and took the wooden flare hanging on the wall to enlighten his direction.  
The echo of his steps was stressing he felt like he was being watched but he couldn't tell coming from where , he began to walk faster hoping to reach the end of the tunnel soon when he suddenly hit something hard with his foot , that made him stop and bring his eyes down only to let out a scream and move back from the corpse with a knife in the neck blocking his paths , he was breathing heavily sweat trickling from his forehead down to his chin.  
He tried to calm down and approached the corpse laying on the floor , bringing the light closer to see the face of the victim , his colleague , Dren Voroskly.   
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Commander Erwin Smith was having a stressful day , more than usual at least , he just received a letter from Nile Dok informing him about the murders of fellow military members happening in the Underground City , and of course the military police needed help , from the survey corp none less.  
Of course they had to be the ones finding a solution to this major issues thought , Etwin know the one who could succeed in that mission , Captain Levi knowing the man since he was the one who brang him from the underground and into the survey corps , he know about the profile the man still held in the underworld being a huge advantage to solve this issue before finding more military members throat slashed and impaled in alleys.  
  
A heavy knock reasoned in Erwin’s office getting him out of his thought , he cleared his throat before allowing the person to enter.  
Captain Levi entered the office , already wearing his casual clothes since it was almost time for dinner and the scouts didn't have any duties to perform after it , at least that involves being active , that means , paperwork was still a duty to complete.  
  
“What is it Erwin ? I got things to do” Levi asked , as charming as ever before leaning back on the wall of the room.  
  
“Sorry Levi but it couldn't wait , I'm sure you already know what’s happening in the Underground ?” Erwin asked the younger man , whose face changed as soon as he heard the name of his birth city.  
  
“Yeah the mp’s are still as shitty as they were back in the day” he mumbled  
  
“Levi this is serious , nine of them were discovered brutally murdered , their throats slashed most of the time” Erwin warned.  
  
The last comment of Erwin , sent an uncomfortable feeling through Levi’s veins , throat slashed he said , that seems uncomfortably familiar , could it be him , if he wasn't dead already maybe but why now ? why again ?.  
  
“Alright and what do you want me to do about that ?” asked the Captain  
  
“I want you to go there , your combat prowess , intelligence plus your knowledge of the place and the system of the underworld gang’s and various criminal leaders would be vastly helpful to settle this story once and for all” Erwin reasoned , hoping he would agree without putting more force into it.  
  
  
“Seriously those pigs can’t do their job” Levi mocked , before seeing the disapproving glance coming from Erwin’s eyes “ you seriously want to send me back to this shit hole” he added.  
  
  
“Yes and i’m sorry but the situation is critical. We must stop this now before it gets worse , I can assign someone to go with you , why don’t you take one of your subordinates ? perhaps Petra Ral she’s skilled and obeys you and is discreet , she won’t cause you trouble if that’s what you’re worried about” suggested the older man  
  
“I’m not bringing my subordinates into this” Levi said before straightening up and going for the door.  
  
“So is this a yes or no Levi ?” called Erwin  
  
“Yes I do it” he responded before going out of Erwin’s office.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The mess hall was crowded , soldiers ready for their last meal of the day , Petra Ral was sitting alone in a table , her squad was god know where , Eld was probably doing pranks on other soldier with Gelgar , Gunther must be eating with Henning and Keji and Oluo surely complaining about the lack of salt in his soup to the cooks.  
  
She was stirring her soup around thinking about the Captain to not change , he seemed a bit shaken up when she passed him minutes ago , asking him if he was going to eat which he completely ignored as he went on his way skipping dinner by the occasion she kept a bread in a tissue in her cardigan pocket she wouldn't let him sleep with an empty stomach.  
  
“Hey Petra , what are you doing all alone” a female voice asked before sitting in front of the auburn haired woman , Petra lifted her head to see her friend Lynne.  
  
“Oh , hello Lynne aren't you eating with Nifa today ?” asked Petra looking at Lynne.  
  
“No she’s with Gunther , Henning and Keji she seemed occupied I don't want to bother her you know” Lynne said “Aren’t you going to eat if you don’t want to I’m still pretty hungry i won’t mind eating it for you” she added , pointing at Petra’s half full bowl of soup.  
  
“Of course here you can take it” Petra said pushing her tray towards the brown haired woman , before getting up.  
  
“Wait ! where are you going I just got there” Lynne called  
  
“I’m sorry Lynne, I have to bring something to Captain Levi” Petra apologized for leaving her friend alone , but she had to see him.  
  
“Oh ! alright then go find grumpy spinner” she joked , which made Petra smile. It was a common joke along with her and Lynne , since they saw him doing his spinning technique for the first time during an expedition.

Petra got out of the mess and walked in direction of were she thought here Captain might be which is his office usually at this time , she rounded a corner before colliding with something hard. 

"Ow" she gasped , rubbing her forehead before looking at what she ran into , it wasn’t a what but more a who she looked up to see Levi’s blue eyes looking at her "Captain I’m sorry I-" 

"Why are you such in a hurry for Petra ?" he cut crossing his arms "If it’s to drag my ass to the mess hall I’m sorry to say but you’re wasting you’re time" he added 

"No at all" she quickly said , he looked at her for a long time clearly knowing she was lying.   
"Alright maybe but I just brought you some bread you can’t sleep without eating something Captain" she admitted , before handing him the carefully wrapped bread she had in her pocket . 

He took the bread from her hand , their hands making a light contact , and began to unwrap it , effectively it was a bread from the night meals. 

"You don’t have to give me you’re food , but thank you" he said , of course this woman was always knowing what he needed , she was sometimes a bit annoying with her protectiveness but he still appreciated it. 

"Of course sir you should get some sl-" she added 

"Some sleep yeah what a dream" he scoffed looking at her , those eyes they always seemed like they knew what he was thinking it was disturbing sometimes. 

"Goodnight Petra" he said before leaving 

"Hum goodnight sir" she responded 

She turned her head , watching his form retreat to the next alley , he seemed more tired up close she know he had sleeping problems who didn’t with everything they been through it’s natural but he seemed more haunted more dead inside , she knew the feeling but she hated to see it on him if only she could take his pain away. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
